What We Become/Issue 63
Derek stared out the window at the passing country land. He inwardly sighed as the group got further and further down the road and further away from the farmhouse. "You okay man?" Allen asks. "Yeah, I'll be fine" Derek replies. "Alright then" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The cars entered the town of Perth. They passed by the plaza where the situation with Clarence went down. Both Adam and Allen glanced over at the plaza and grimaced before turning their attention back to the road. "Just around that corner, then keep going straight. Should take no more then 10 minutes to get there from this intersection" Ed says as he points to the intersection up ahead. "Right, sooo...this place is legit then?" Adam asks as he drives the van around the corner. "Don't worry mate, it's everything you guys could want nowadays and more" Ed assures with a grin. Adam drives the van down the road and soon something comes into view in the distance. They pass by a street sign and written in big bold letters is... 'Welcome to Perth Estates' Hand crafted in neat letters on the front gate is "Perth Estates" and the community of houses is surrounded by a huge concrete wall. As the van approaches, several men and woman appear over the walls handling guns. "Who are you? And state your business here!" One large man yells. "Let me handle this" Ed says as he exits the van. "Oy, mate, open the bloody door. We've brought guests who will be staying with us! Get Charlie as well" Ed yells back. "Oh, shit. Hey Ed, sorry man. One minute" the large man replies. Four men and four women open the gates as Adam slowly drives the van inside. The inside of the entire community is large. Several houses stretch back for acres. Several people stop what they are doing and come over to greet the group. Open exiting the van, Adam and the others were overwhelmed by the amount of people welcoming them. Ed really didn't lie when he mentioned a hundred people in the this community. The four men and woman walk up to Adam's group. The large man extends his hand. "Hey, I'm Abraham Walsh. I run the security on the walls, pleased to have you here" "T-thanks" Adam stutters. He still feels overwhelmed by the amount of people inside the Safe-Zone. A tall skinny older man comes walking through the crowd and extends his hand to Adam. Accompanying him is frail older woman. "I'm Charlie, Charlie Walsh. Welcome to our community" "Pleased to be here. Thanks so much for having us" "This is my wife Victoria" he says as he motions to the woman beside him. "I see you've met my son Abraham who's the head of security around here. That's his wife Hayley" he says motioning to a blonde woman who cheerily waves to them. "She's apart of security along with Abraham's friends, Brian, Kayla, Jennifer, Timothy, Jake and Olivia" "Thanks for the formal introductions Mr. Walsh, maybe you should give them the dime tour" Hayley says. "Oh right, my bad. I ramble sometimes, follow me. I'll show you to your houses as well" The group follows Charlie around the community as he shows them around and mentions the various jobs around the community. He also asks the group where they think they'd be placed best. "Is this for real?" Frank asks. "I can't believe we're apart of this community and all these people, I mean just wow..." "I know, it's overwhelming" Adam replies. "CHARLIE!" a man yells. The group turns around to see two brute men stalking toward them. "What is it Spencer? Eugene?" Charlie asks. "Why the hell have you let these people in this community? What are you thinking!? They could be dangerous and you just let them in here!" Spencer yells. "I assure you..." Charlie says with a menacing tone. "...that we have more then enough people here to protect us, and these people are good. Now if you'll excuse me, stop wasting my time so I can show these people the rest of the community". "This isn't over" Eugene says. Him and Spencer walk away as Charlie glares at them. "Don't mind them, local idiots" Victoria says. The group laughs and they continue on with the tour. However Adam and the rest of the group have a small nagging suspicion deep down about Spencer and Eugene. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Timothy slowly follows Jake and Olivia. Timothy has had a crush on Jennifer for a while now and he's noticed that Jake has been cheating on her with Olivia. Determined to catch them in the act and have Jennifer find out, Timothy continues to follow them. "What an asshole, she deserves better" Timothy mutters to himself. "Timothy, what are you doing?" Jennifer asks from behind him. Timothy nearly trips on his feet. "Uhh, nothing" Timothy says as he looks at Jennifer and blushes. "No, wait. There is something, it's about Jake. You see he..." "Can you tell me another time? I need to go see Hayley about something" Jennifer interrupts. "Oh, uhh sure" Timothy replies. "Thanks" Jennifer says with a smile and walks off. Timothy sighs as he watches her walk away. If only she knew how much he cared. Timothy walks across the street and knocks on a door. An older man opens the door. "Oh, hello Timothy. Can I help you my boy?" the elderly man asks. "Yes, Bobby. I'm here to pick up my week supply of produce" Bobby nods. "Oh, that's right. Follow me to the backyard" "Thanks" Timothy says as he observes the vegetable garden as he walks into the backyard. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "All right, you all know where you'll be starting work tomorrow, right?" Charlie asks. The group nods. "All right, Adam you'll help the cooks prepare the community feast. Karen, Lilly, you girls will help Jessica in the medical wing. Frank, Theresa, you two will help with construction. Jeff you'll go on supply runs with Brian and Kayla. Derek, you'll help Bobby with the growing crops. Lord knows that old man needs help, he is simply to old to work on his own but he does an amazing job. Morgan, Allen, you guys will help with community events. That settle everything?" Charlie says. The group nods again. Charlie pulls out a couple of keys and hands them to the group. "Those are keys to your houses. You'll each get your own house since we have many more empty ones here. Welcome to the Perth Estates community". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group moves into their own houses. Adam, Lilly and Jack take one. Morgan and Karen take one, Frank and Theresa take another, and Allen, Jeff and Derek decide to share a house. Adam steps outside of his new home and sits down on a lawn chair. He reflects back on the past 8 1/2 months that have passed by and thinks about everything the group has been through to reach this community. He see's a couple of kids and their parents walk by who wave at him. Adam waves back. The feeling is so strange, after everything the group has been through. "Strange, huh?" Lilly asks from beside him. "Huh?" Adam looks up beside him to see Lilly standing beside the door. "Didn't even hear you come out at all" "Guess I'm just sneaky like that" she says with a grin as she sits beside him. Adam stares at the family walking down the streets before looking back to Lilly. "Jack asleep?" "Yeah, it's been a long day for him. Hell, it's been a long day for all of us. I never would've guessed a few days ago that we would be in this walled off community with a hundred or more survivors. Everything seems like normal again and it's all so strange..." "I agree, it's something I'd never thought I would see again. I do say though, it's a refreshing change compared to living day by day, just trying to get by" Adam explains. Lilly stands up and grabs Adam's hand. "Come'on it's late, and we've got an early start tomorrow for our new jobs in the community. Always go to make a good impression, no matter if it's the end of the world". Adam stands up and allows himself to be pulled inside. "I agree. I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. I haven't done that in a long time". 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Ed' *'Henry' *'Abraham Walsh' *'Charlie Walsh' *'Victoria Walsh' *'Hayley' *'Brian' *'Kayla' *'Jennifer' *'Timothy' *'Jake' *'Olivia' *'Spencer' *'Eugene' *'Bobby' *'Jessica (Mentioned)' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #64.' Category:Issues